piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen Anne's Revenge
"I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hellbound vessel." - Philip Swift The Queen Anne's Revenge also known as QAR is the legendary frigate most famously captained by the notorious pirate Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard. She appears as a Lv39-41 Legendary Ship with 12 broadside cannnons and 8 cannons on deck. She uses powerful Round Shot for both deck guns and broadsides, capable of sinking a war frigate in a single volley, if it has no armor. The Queen Anne's Revenge is smaller, slimmer and more agile than other Warships. She can also reload broadsides incredibly quickly. The ship appears randomly circling around Isla Perdida, Isla Tormenta, and Isla Cangrejos. This Legendary ship is different to all other ships as it doesn't come straight at you, she will always have her broadside's facing the ship attacking her. Enemies Aboard The Queen Anne's Revange is crewed by Jumbees, powerful enemies that will come in three waves. The battle will culminate with the apearance of LaSchafe, a jumbee Boss and Blackbeard's master in arms. He will appear along with more members of his crew to attack you. History Originally named La Concorde de Nantes, the Concorde was captured by pirate Captain Benjamin Hornigold on November 28, 1717 near the island of Martinique. Hornigold turned the ship over to one of his pirates - Edward Teach, who was later known as Blackbeard, and made him captain. Blackbeard converted La Concorde into his flagship and renamed it the Queen Anne's Revenge. Teach upgraded the already potent vessel by adding numerous guns to her decks. Most pirates at the time preferred sloops for their small size and quick speed for attack and escape. The Queen Anne's Revenge ''made up for any loss in speed with sheer firepower for a vessel of her size; outgunning some smaller warships. By 1718, Blackbeard used his new ship to blockade Charlestown Harbor. However, while attempting to flee Lt. Maynard of the Royal Navy, Teach attempted to slip into the shallower waters he knew well. But, the larger vessel run aground on the ocean sandbar, and had to be abandoned. Movie History :"''The ''Revenge is mine!" - Hector Barbossa According to pirate lore, the ''Queen Anne's Revenge is crewed by both humans and zombies. It appears in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, as the first historical ship to appear in any of the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Sometime after the battle at Ocracoke Lake, Blackbeard saved the Queen Anne's Revenge and used it as his flagship during his search for the Fountain of Youth. Throughout his search, Blackbeard had more cannons and Greek Fire (like modern day napalm) added to his ship's weaponry. The Queen Anne's Revenge was now manned by zombies, festooned with the bones of his victims and spits fire from its bow to incinerate enemy ships, or the occasional crew member fallen out of favor. Game Notes *The level of the Jumbee crew depends upon the levels of the pirates fighting them. *The QAR circles the islands of: Cangrejos, Perdida, and Tormenta. *She give much more cargo then normal enemy ships, even more than treasure fleets. External Links *''Queen Anne's Revenge'' on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki *Boss battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJdtRMZkIAE *Alternative video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4oSGn3H3BI Gallery Queen Anne's 7.jpg Queen Anne's 6.jpg Queen Anne's 5.jpg Queen Anne's 3.jpg Queen Anne's 2.jpg|Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge Queen Anne's 1.jpg Screenshot 2011-05-05 19-35-58.jpg Screenshot 2011-05-05 19-19-10.jpg screenshot_2011-05-05_17-49-42.jpg screenshot_2011-05-05_17-43-25.jpg queenanne.jpg screenshot_2011-05-18_22-34-05.jpg screenshot_2011-05-18_22-34-18.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_15-34-21.jpg screenshot_2011-05-18_22-18-56.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_15-28-50.jpg|Watching the QAR screenshot_2011-05-18_22-33-47.jpg QAR.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_21-04-41.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_21-04-15.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_21-03-01.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_21-02-33.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_21-00-13.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_20-58-14.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_20-54-57.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_20-53-14.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_20-51-38.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_20-51-03.jpg screenshot_2011-05-19_20-49-12.jpg|Close Combat with the Queen Anne's Revenge QAR.jpg|Detailed view of the Queen Anne's Revenge QAR.png|Queen Anne's Revenge from above, ready to be boarded QAR.jpg|The Dreaded Queen Anne's Revenge. 310px-Queen_Anne.png|Queen Anne's Revenge Sailnig the Caribbean. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-37-40.jpg|My First look at the Queen Anne's Revenge Deck. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-38-03.jpg|First wave of enemies after boarding the Queen Anne's Revenge. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-38-08.jpg|The Second wave of enemies. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-15.jpg|Me and My Crew Battling La Schafe. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-14.jpg|Me and My Crew Battling La Schafe. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-13.jpg|Me and My Crew Battling La Schafe. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-56.jpg|Me watching the Queen Anne's Revenge before it sank. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-55.jpg|Me Watching the Queen Anne's Revenge Before it Sank. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-54.jpg|Me Watching the Queen Anne's Revenge Before it Sank. External links *Queen Anne's Revenge on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Ships Category:POTC Film Lore Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Boss Ships Category:Frigate